


Belonging

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Short little rough and sticky thingummy I wrote a month or so ago just for fun. I'm still around, but have mostly been focusing on original fiction these days, so I might not write much longer fic any more.But the world still needs gloriously rough sticky angry Megastar, hence: this.





	

Starscream’s claws scraped against the metal floor beneath him, hard enough to throw up little showers of sparks.

His throat ratcheted open, wide enough to sting. He’d been screaming for so long his mouthplates ached.

But it was good, a tiny counterpoint to the spike stretching his valve still wider, battering into him hard enough he felt sure it had dented something. 

That didn’t matter. Lubricant dripped down Starscream’s thighs, pushed out of him by the spike slamming into him again and again.

From the sting and the ache, there would be energon in it, too. His valve would likely hurt for days when this was over. 

That should have made Starscream angry. He’d always been insatiable, and to hurt so much after, to limp away with so many broken places, could only get in the way. What if someone else wanted to serve him for a change? 

The sparks scorching his fingertips should have been proof of his resentment, that Megatron would shove him to his hands and knees and use him like this, break him like a toy or a slave.

But the staticky cries Megatron’s movements pulled from him were moans of pleasure. He canted his hips and drove himself back harder, welcoming the pain.

Megatron’s claws locked around his hips, their tips biting deep enough to draw energon. He drove in harder.

Static flickered across Starscream’s vision. His claws dug deep into the metal of the floor. 

He could take revenge for this desecration later.

Right now, there was nowhere else he would rather be.


End file.
